Family Tree
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: It had always been him and his Aunt Slappy. That was all Skippy had known. He had never known much about his parents, he only knew they weren't around. But when a stranger from the past reappears, Skippy learns more about what family really is.
1. Someone I used to know

**Hey, y'all! This is Spyrorocks here, ready for my** ** _Animaniacs_** **fanfiction!**

 **Okay, so you know how Skippy has had no mention of his parents, and only seems to live with his Aunt Slappy? Well, guess who decided to make his backstory ANG-STY?**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Spielberg is the owner of the** ** _Animaniancs,_** **not me. Although I'd** ** _love_** **to write for the** ** _Animaniacs_** **reboot, because I've got so many great ideas.**

 **Now, time for Skippy and Slappy!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Burbank, California. In a nearby park, four toon kids were playing an intense game of basketball, with an older toon sitting on a nearby bench.

Three toons looked alike, as though they were siblings. The tallest had tan pants, the smallest had slightly feminine features, her ears tied up with a flower hair tie, a pink skirt, and the middle boy had a red hat and a blue shirt. The fourth toon was a brown-furred squirrel, and there was a second, gray-furred squirrel sitting on the bench nearby, napping.

"Skippy, heads up!" said the hat wearer, Wakko. He dribbled the ball, faking out his sister Dot, then passing it to the squirrel. Skippy grabbed the ball, then dribbled from side to side. Running up to the net, he threw the ball. It balanced on the rim for a few seconds, before falling into the net.

"Alright!" he shouted, pumping his fist. Turning to the bench, he grinned excitedly. "Didja see me, Aunt Slappy?"

"Yeah, I saw," she replied, smiling. Skippy grinned, then went back to playing. Slappy sighed contently, leaning back on the bench.

Nothing could interrupt this day.

* * *

"Pinky, hurry up with that test tube! The formula is at a boil!"

Turning back to the concoction, the Brain quickly began stirring again. All he needed was a drop of mercury, and soon the mind-controlling vapor would be complete! Then, he would finally take over the world!

"Here's the test tube, Brain! Narf!" Pinky shouted, running over quickly with the silver liquid.

Running a bit _too_ quickly for Brain's liking.

"Pinky, be careful with that!" he warned. But it was too late. Pinky tripped, and the test tube shattered, spilling mercury all over the counter. Brain darted over to his companion, who was currently laying in mercury and giggling. "Pinky, go rinse off right away. The last thing I need is for you to get mercury poisoning."

"Righty-oh, Brain! Zort!" he replied, going over to the sink to rinse off. Brain decided to wash off as well. He grabbed a washcloth and began rinsing it. Wiping off the mercury covered parts of his body, he was vaguely aware of a door opening.

"If you're looking for Dr. Scratchansniff, he's in the building across the street," he called over his shoulder, drying off.

"I'm looking for someone else, actually," the stranger replied, stepping inside. Brain turned to look at the stranger. Funny, the stranger looked like-

Brain dropped the towel he was holding.

"Something wrong?" the stranger asked. The Brain blinked, then shook his head.

"No. It's just...you look very similar to someone I know," he replied, startled. Just then, he heard some humming from behind him. He turned and saw Pinky coming over, drying off as he did. He then noted their guest, and gasped.

"Egad, Brain! He looks just like-" he began, right before Brain clamped his mouth shut.

"Forgive my friend. He doesn't have much of a social filter," he told the visitor. He shrugged.

"Hey, no problem," he replied, shrugging. He then walked over to the shelves. "So, anyway, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Slappy Squirrel, and she has a nephew. Do you know where to find them?"

Brain was (rightfully) suspicious.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The visitor looked over awkwardly.

"Her and I are...close," he replied, shuffling his feet. This did not alleviate Brain's suspicions.

"Alright, I'll tell you...right after a DNA test," the mouse replied. The stranger nodded.

"Alright, that's fair," he replied. He then plucked out a bit of his fur, and handed it to Brain. The mouse nodded, then turned away.

There was something familiar about this stranger...

...And he had the feeling he knew what.

* * *

Skippy dribbled the ball, dashing past Dot, and threw the ball. It didn't go in, but Wakko did manage to grab the ball and pass it towards Skippy. Skippy was on high alert. Nothing could distract-.

"Skippy!"

Suddenly, two unfamiliar arms were wrapped around him. Startled, the squirrel let the ball hit the pavement below. He could practically feel the Warner siblings' confused stares fixed on him.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you! You look so much like your mom. I mean, look at all that bushy fur!"

Panicking, Skippy tried to squirm away.

"Aunt Slappy! Help!" he shouted, now in a full on panic.

* * *

Slappy sighed, in a rare moment of peace. It was days like this she could really appreciate. Those lazy, chill kind of days where nothing could go wrong, and nothing urgent was happening-

"Aunt Slappy! Help!"

And with that, Slappy was up and running.

Swinging her purse, she managed to hit the stranger without looking, and, with an _oomph_ , the stranger was down for the count.

"Hey, what's the big-" she began, right before stopping.

 _This guy reminds me of_...

... _No way. It can't be_.

The stranger got up and dusted himself off. On his left shoulder were two mice.

"Brain? Pinky?" she asked, stunned. What were they doing here?

"Hi, Slappy!" Pinky said, cheerfully waving at her. At this point, everyone had gathered around to see what the commotion was. With all the eyes on her, she shook her head to clear out the clouds in her head.

"What're you two doing here?" she asked, confused. The Brain, who had been dusting himself off, quickly straightened up.

"Well, this stranger asked about your whereabouts," the Brain explained, gesturing to the stranger, whose shoulder he was still on. "To make sure he wasn't some sort of criminal, I did a quick DNA test, and the results were...shocking, to say the least."

"You mean..." Slappy began, not daring to finish the sentence for fear she might be wrong. Skippy walked closer to the group.

"What does he mean, Aunt Slappy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Brain, startled, turned to Skippy as though he forgot the child was there. Brain cleared his throat, then looked him in the eye, giving a very serious look.

"Skippy, meet your father."

* * *

 **How's THAT for a starter? Sorry if it seemed a little slow. Things pick up a bit later on.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be more Slappy based, how she feels about Skippy's dad showing up, and a hint about Skippy's mom. Warning: there will be a bit of violence, but that's what happens when your write for Slappy Squirrel. Violence, cartoon or otherwise, is unavoidable.**

 **Well, I'm gonna be writing a bunch more fics besides this, maybe a few sickfic, maybe a few normal fics. It all depends on my mood.**

 **Anyways, read, like, review, all that good stuff! Laters!**


	2. Slappy is NOT happy

**(Breaks open imaginary door) I'm BA-ACK! And I'm ready to keep working on this fic. Fun Fact: My track record with multichaptered fics is...not good. But I'll try my best to keep up with this fic, I promise! So anyways, this second chapter is going to be more Slappy-based, and it's gonna be pretty chill, relatively speaking. We'll get a bit more action-y with the third chapter, with Skippy's dad meeting the cast...and antics. Can't forget the antics.**

 **Warning: There is some mild violence in here. Of course, Slappy is mad, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Animaniacs_. Stephen Spielberg owns them. I only own the concept of Skippy's dad. Also, who else hopes Skippy's parents will show up in the reboot? Now, let the fanfictioning...BEGIN!**

* * *

Slappy opened the door to her home, still partially in shock over the recent announcement. They had stayed in the park the rest of the day, only leaving after the Warners headed back to the tower at sunset. Behind her, Slappy could hear her nephew excitedly jabbering to his father.

"Wow, I can't believe it! You finally came back! Did you have adventures all over the world?" he asked rapidly, dashing around his father. His father simply smiled.

"I definitely had adventures, bud. I wish you'd been there to see them," he answered, messing up Skippy's fur as the younger squirrel giggled. Slappy simply stood in the living room, back towards the duo.

"Skippy, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" she finally managed to force out, clutching onto the couch for balance. The last thing she needed was Skippy seeing her like this. Skippy, unaware of Slappy's distress, simply nodded.

"Got it, Aunt Slappy!" he chimed, running up the stairs two at a time. When he was gone, Slappy finally brought herself to turn to Skippy's father.

He was a little shorter than her, with thin, brown fur and green eyes. He wore a jean jacket, and currently his hands were in his pockets.

"Look, Slappy, I-" he began, right before Slappy punched him in the stomach. The squirrel quickly collapsed on the ground, clutching his gut.

" _Who the heck do you think you are, just waltzing in like that after eleven years?!_ " Slappy screamed, a bright fury in her eyes. Skippy's father got up, and backed off. Slappy was rarely truly angered, and when she was, it was a sight to behold.

"Slappy, I get it. I left you and Skippy, I messed up-" he attempted to say, right before being cut off again.

" _Messed up_?! Oh ho, mister, you did much more than 'mess up'," she said, putting air quotes around the last two words. As she ranted, she began pacing back and forth across the room. "After what happened, Skippy and I needed you more than ever, and what do you do? You barely help out for two months before saying _Sayonara_ to the both of us and leaving in the middle of the night!"

"Okay, can I just say-"

"And now, you just come prancing in on your merry little way, acting like nothing ever happened! And if you think you're going to take Skippy away from me, good luck with that, bucko! You will have to pry him out of my cold, dead-"

" _I'm not gonna try and take Skippy away from you_!" Skippy's father shouted. This silenced Slappy almost immediately. Panting, Skippy's father seemed to regain his composure. "I've seen how happy he is with you. I'm not gonna take that away from him."

"How nice of you to finally consider him for once," Slappy said icily, glaring daggers at him. She then turned and looked out a window, looking wistful. Skippy's father looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Slappy-"

"Did you even care about her, Oakley?"

Skippy's father, now known as Oakley, blinked, startled.

"Of course I did, Slappy. I loved her," he replied, confused by Slappy's sudden sadness. Slappy put both hands on the windowsill.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked, quiet fury creeping into her voice. She slowly began approaching Skippy's father. "Why did you do it, huh? You promised her that you'd take care of Skippy if something happened to her. Then, she leaves, and all you do is mope around before finally ditching me to take care of Skippy all alone. To tell him his father left and reassure him that none of this was his fault! You made a promise, and all you did was smash it to pieces! _So why even bother promising her that in the first place, huh_?! _Why did you do it_?!"

Still furious, Slappy began panting and stopped leaning in his face. She hadn't realized just how close she had gotten to him.

"Slappy, listen to me-" Oakley tried to explain, right before Slappy cut him off.

"No! I don't want to listen to any of your excuses for why you weren't there for us!" she shouted. She quickly turned away from him, and began wiping away the tears that had begun to form.

Seeing Slappy truly saddened was a sight to behold as well.

Oakly opened his mouth again. "No!" Slappy shouted again. And with that, Oakley closed his mouth.

"Aunt Slappy? Dad?"

Both adults turned to the stairs. Skippy was standing on the second to last step, a look of confusion on his face.

"I heard shouting from upstairs. Is something wrong?" he asked innocently. Internally, Slappy kicked herself for yelling so loudly. Of _course_ Skippy would have heard something from upstairs.

"It's alright, Skippy. Your dad...put his feet on the table," she lied. Inside, she cringed at the lame excuse. Why would she yell at a full-grown man for putting his feet on the table?

"Oh, okay," Skippy said, believing the (in her opinion) quite obvious lie. He then smiled. "I'm ready for bed, Aunt Slappy!"

"I'll be up in a minute, Skippy," Slappy replied. Skippy nodded, then darted up the stairs. After this, Oakley turned to Slappy.

"Uh, this might be a bad time, but where am I sleeping?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to set Slappy off again. Slappy gave him a wry grin, her first of the night.

"You will have the honor of bunking on the couch," she replied. Oakley gave her an upset look.

"Aw, come on, Slappy!" he protested. Slappy only grinned as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Tucking Skippy into his bed, Slappy began to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Skippy," she said, closing the door.

"I knew you were fighting about Dad leaving."

Well, she wasn't expecting to hear that. Slappy opened the door again.

"Oh," she said. Skippy's serious expression quickly turned into smile.

"Don't be upset, Aunt Slappy. We're together now. Like a family!" he said cheerfully. Slappy smiled.

"Yeah, like a family," she replied. Skippy smiled.

"Good night, Aunt Slappy," he said, rolling over and falling asleep. Slappy still smiled, though it seemed...forced.

"Good night, Skippy," she replied, closing the door. After she closed it, she leaned against the door for a while, listening to Skippy's soft breathing. Sighing, she slid down to the floor, letting her smile fall as she did.

 _If only it could be that simple, Skippy..._

* * *

 **(Munching popcorn) So, how was that? Did I live up to expectations?**

 **In all seriousness though, I hope I did this chapter justice. I was going for something kinda sad, and I hope I delivered the tears of my readers.**

 **So, anyways, I'm gonna try and work on some other fics, maybe a PatB fic based off something else I read. Maybe a crossover fic. I don't know quite yet, but I'll figure it out.**

 **And before anyone asks, no, Oakley and Slappy will _not_ end up together. Oakley also won't end up dating someone else. I don't really want any romantic subplots to detract from this. Romance is good, but only when used appropriately.**

 **Anyways, read, like, review, maybe check out some of my other stories. See ya!**


End file.
